A Forced Marriage
by lissylou226
Summary: Taking place just after the season finale of season 3, this story shows an alternate ending for Sophie-Anne than was revealed to us in episode 04x02. Rated M for later chapters, and language.


The night had gone by in a blur. Sophie-Anne had woken, showered and dressed. She then had fed on one of her many humans she kept at her palace; one of her lesser humans in comparison to her Hadley. After dealing with William Compton, she'd head into Shreveport and demand to know where her Hadley was. She was positive that Eric had something to do with Hadley's disappearance. But first thing first; William Compton.

Sophie-Anne climbed out of her limo with the help of her driver. The air was hot and

humid and there were animals everywhere making noises. None of this bothered the Queen though, she paid none of it attention. As Sophie-Anne gazed up at the old house that was William's, she wrinkled her nose. The house needed several repairs not to mention a new paint job. Sophie-Anne would never live in a place such as this, she was to accustomed to her grand and elegant palace. She fixed her hair once more underneath her widower's cap and smirked.

Sookie was supposed to be within the walls of the house that Sophie-Anne gazed up at in contempt. This was what she had waited for for years now. Tis woman was why Sophie-Anne had sent her procurer to Bon Temps in the first place. Sophie-Anne would be able to walk in the sun and just the mere thought of such a thing happening brought a smile to the Queen's lips. She could not wait. Sophie-Anne smiled and waved her driver on. She watched as the limo pulled away and a then disappeared to the front porch, where she raped on the old door quickly. Within seconds she was let in by William.

The Queen walked into the house, rambling on as usual about how she'd get a yacht and have parties. She turned to a mirror in Bill's living room and admired herself. It was then that she noticed the girl was not there. With a raised eyebrow, Sophie-Anne turned to Bill and ordered he bring her the girl. As she watched him, she had the first inkling of doubt, what if the girl wasn't there? Bill's next words confirmed Sophie-Anne's doubts and enraged the red-headed Queen.

"You dare challenge me?" Sophie-Anne asked incredulously, "I am seven times your age and then some." She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Still Bill felt the need to challenge her. They both launched at one another. Blurs of speed attacked and threw each other across the room, smashing holes in walls and crushing furniture. It ended when Sophie-Anne threw Bill to the ground. A smirk played on Sophie-Anne's lips at his defeat, but within seconds the smirk was gone, replaced by her poker face. Several armed guards had entered the front door and stood, pointing guns at her.

"Traitor!" she shouted. "Traitre foutu!" she said in her native tongue. "You know I will just heal from the bullet wounds don't you?" A smirk was beginning to play on her lips again.

"Wooden bullets, Sophie-Anne, with a silver center for good measure." Bill responded as he stood up. Nan Flanagan walked into the foyer and looked up at the Queen floating in midair. "The only way to avoid meeting the True Death is to sign the papers Nan has." It was Bill's turn to smirk. "Marriage papers. They will make me co-ruler of the great state of Louisiana. Think wisely Sophie-Anne, you have five seconds and then my men will fire."

"This is treason." the Queen said looking at Nan who only rolled her eyes. Slowly Sophie-Anne floated down to the ground, keeping her mouth shut. She'd see if Bill truly meant what he said or not.

"Five, four... Sophie-Anne the clocks ticking." Bill said, watching the red-head intently. "Three, two..."

"Fine." Sophie-Anne snapped. It wasn't like this was the first marriage she'd been forced into. She'd figure out a way to rid herself of Bill. And well... He did only say Louisiana. It might be a good thing she'd kept Arkansas out of the lime light when it came to her states.

Bill snatched the papers from Nan's hands and walked ore to Sophie-Anne, producing a pen from his pocket. "Sign." He said. Sophie-Anne looked at the papers and saw that Bill had already signed them.

"Bastard." she snapped, grabbing the pen from Bill and signing the papers. She threw the pen at Bill, smirking as it hit him in the face. She watched as the pen fell to the ground and snickered. "There." she said and walked around him to sit on the unscathed portion of the couch, looking very much like a pouting child.

"Well I now pronounce you husband and wife." Nan said and looked at her guards. "Leave." she snapped then turned her cold eyes back to Bill. "You are quite stupid." she voiced the words and then left.

Bill rolled his eyes and turned to Sophie-Anne. "Well then, I will have a room prepared for your stay. We can have everything shipped up from New Orleans while you sleep."

Sophie-Anne, who had been looking around, snapped her eyes back to Bill. "I will not be staying here. Tis place is gross. It needs a new paint job, new flooring, new everything. And I doubt this house is light proofed." She folded her arms over her chest. "Plus I have business to deal with involving Mr. Northman. And my Hadley." with those words, Sophie-Anne stood and began to wLk towards the front door. She pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to her driver to let him know she was ready to go.

"Well then as your husband, I will accompany you." Bill said, joining Sophie-Anne at the door.

The red- head turned her head to look at her new 'husband'. "This is not the nineteenth century William. I can go by myself to tend to these things, plus I am 900 years your elder."

But even with Sophie-Anne's words, Bill still pushed the topic until The Queen gave up fighting. Within a few minutes of waiting in an awkward silence, Sophie-Anne's driver and limo were back. "We're taking him as well." she told her driver in an annoyed voice with a roll of her eyes. She climbed into the back of the limo and moved as far away from William as the limo would allow. She looked across the back of the limo and sat in silence as they drove off towards Shreveport.


End file.
